


Bad Reception

by canary_blues



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROTG kink fill: So, Jack and Bunny are together. They kiss, they bicker, they tease each other, they fuck like bunnies (natch). But North, Tooth and Sandy don't know about it. At gatherings the other three are happy they're getting along much better... Until the big reveal. Jack and Bunny tell them they're a couple, albeit a bizarre one and the reactions are worse than they ever expected: Tooth is heartbroken, North is furious and Sandy just plain doesn't get it, all this mixed with hints of disgust.</p><p>Up to the anon how this works out. Do they pretend to split up for appearances? Are they ostracised? Do the other Guardians come around eventually? Go nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Statements as questions

Its two weeks after Easter Sunday, Jack has been twitching nervously all afternoon, and its starting to drive Bunny insane.

“Are we gonna play a guessin' game or you gonna tell me what's wrong?” There's a quiet rustle and then Jack's leaning over him looking anxious.

“I think we should tell the others?”

“That a question or a statement?”

“Statement.” It still sounds like a question. “Its been a long time and we're not breaking up any time soon right?”

“I don't plan on it.” Bunny reaches up and drags him down for a kiss. “You wanna tell 'em I will. This is your decision.”

Jack picks at the grass even though he's been told countless times not to. “And we'll be okay? If we're not a secret anymore you'll still like me?”

Bunny scratches his chin idly and makes a show of thinking about it. “I guess so. You're cute enough to keep around.”

Jack rolls his eyes and taps Bunny's nose so a light frost forms over it.

“Oi!”

“You love me.” He kisses Bunny once more before jumping to his feet. “Next meeting?”

“Yeah, next meetin'. Stay out of trouble.”

“No promises.”


	2. News is shared

The next meeting is held at North's because they're now all banned from Tooth's palace after The Incident that no one is allowed to talk about. Its only lightly snowing outside and there's barely any wind so its a really rather pleasant day for the Pole. The meeting is drawing to a close and open to non-Guardian related discussion when Jack looks over at him and Bunny smiles encouragingly.

“We got something to tell you.” Bunny smiles when Jack tangles their fingers together. “Jack and I are dating.”

There's a moment of stunned silence and then one of the yetis snaps a remote control car in half and suddenly everyone is talking all at once. North is waving his hands in a near frantic way and Sandy's images are moving too fast to understand and Tooth is actually sitting in her chair instead of hovering above it for once. There are yetis and elves all making noise and Jack is starting to look a little overwhelmed. 

“Oi!” Bunny slams his paws onto the table and everyone falls silent. “One at a time, yeah?”

“How long has this been going on?!” North sounds like he's trying to stay calm but is clearly failing. “When did this start?!”

“A little more than a year ago?” Jack looks uncertainly at Bunny. “Is this...not okay?”

“Of course is not okay!” North throws his hands in the air. “You are human and he is pooka! How could you take advantage of him like that?!”

Bunny tense all over and his ears stand straight up. “I did not take advantage of him.”

“How could you not?! He is child and does not know better!”

“I'm not a child.” Jack stand up and he feels sick in a way he hasn't since that first person walked through him. “He didn't take advantage of me, we're in a relationship and we love each other.”

Its then the Tooth gets up and leaves the room silently. Sandy's started forming images again and its still too fast to read but Bunny won't take his eyes off North to even try.

“You are too young, you do not understand how these things work.” North is using his reasonable tone. “You will stay with me until we have this figured out.”

Bunny's hissing now and ready to lunge across the table, the only thing stopping him is the crack in Jack's voice. “I don't have anything to figure out. I'm not a kid and I'm not being taken advantage of.”

“I know you think that but you do not know better.” North glares sharply at Bunny. “Bunnymund should know better.”

“You will not speak to us that way. We are both adults in a consensual relationship.”

“Adults?! He is 17! This-this is unforgivable what you've done!”

“Stop talking about him like he's not here!” Bunny finally looks away from North and Jack looks likes he's on the verge of being sick. “Frostbite?”

“I need some air.” He's looking at Bunny with something dangerously close to fear and all he can do is nod. Jack's across the room and out the window in seconds.

“This cannot continue.”

“Blow it out your ass Nicolas.” Bunny follows out the window and only Sandy watches him as he catches up with Jack. Bunny reaches for him and has barely touched his arm when Jack whirls around and starts gesturing towards the workshop and Bunny's nodding along with whatever he's saying. He reaches forward to cup Jack's face and gently presses their foreheads together before stepping back. Jack takes off and Bunny doesn't look back before opening a tunnel and disappearing into the earth.

Sandy watches his friends leave and turns back to North who's ranting and pacing and just feels a bubble of confusion.


	3. Hurt but not heartbroken

Its a week before Jack lets himself into the Warren and tracks down Bunny.

“Hey.” He sits down a fair distance away and Bunny is suddenly frightened that he'll never be within reach again.

“Are you okay?”

“I don't know.”

Bunny shifts his weight nervously. “Are we okay?”

“I,” Jack shakes his head and looks at him helplessly. “I don't know.”

“Do you want us to be okay?”

“I don't know.” His voice cracks. “I don't know how to do this now.”

“We can figure it out. We can just give them time, they'll come around.”

“Will they? You saw them, they looked-” Jack swallows thickly. “They looked at us like we're disgusting.”

“We're not, Jack. We're exactly how we should be.” Bunny couches on all fours and creeps closer. “We don't have to fix it all at once, we can take time to work it out.”

“Breaking up would be easier.”

“Yeah.” Bunny presses his forehead to Jack's. “If that's what you want to do, then okay.”

“I don't want to break up.”

“Then we won't. I want you to be happy Jack.”

“I'm happy with you.”

“I'm happy with you, too. Let's just take a bit and then we can try to think of what to do about the others.” He sits back on his haunches and drags Jack closer. “We'll be okay, we'll figure this out.”

Jack hugs him tightly and buries his face in the pooka's fur. “Telling them was a stupid idea.”

“Wanting to share the good things in your life is never stupid.”

“I don't want them to hate us.”

“They don't hate us, they just don't understand.” Bunny rests his chin on Jack's head and nuzzles his hair. “We can change that. Well, I mean, except for Sandy. He doesn't feel love like we do so he'll probably never really understand completely.”

“He's-”

“Aromantic. He doesn't feel romantic love, he just isn't made that way.” Bunny drums his fingers against Jack's shoulder. “Probably has somethin' to do with basically bein' livin', magic dream sand.”

Jack laughs against his chest. “Living magic dream sand?”

“What else could he be made of? Clearly he's clouds and dreams with the soul of a mime.” He tilts Jack's head back and smiles softly. “Hi frostbite.”

“Hi Aster.” Jack's smile is tired but happy. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.”


	4. Snuggles and Sandy

Sandy comes to them in hopes of understanding. He comes to the Warren and watches them talk and interact just like they have been for the past eight years now. Jack is cuddled against Bunny's side and distracting the pooka from his book by laying his hands over the pages and pestering him with questions.

“But why is she going to marry him?”

“Because her parents arranged it.”

“I thought this took place in modern times.”

“Some places still have arranged marriages. Its a cultural-don't you have something else to do?”

“No.” Jack tilts his head and steals a kiss. “Do you?”

Sandy floats down to their level and Jack practically flings himself away from Bunny who rolls his eyes. “Sandy.”

He nods and raises an eyebrow at Jack before going to Bunny's other side and snuggling in.

“We are not doing this.” But Jack was already back in his place and wrapping his arms around Bunny's chest. “No! Both of you let me go this instant!” Sandy latches onto him and laughs in silent delight when Bunny stands up in an attempt to shake them. “Quit it! Let go!”

“We can't! We're koalas and we gotta hold on or we'll fall out of the tree.” Jack's got his legs wrapped around one of Bunny's and they both look happier than they have in awhile, even if Bunny is trying to hide his smile.

Sandy decides then that they can be in love all they want so long as he still gets to cuddle Bunny occasionally.


	5. North tries

Six months after the announcement North catches Jack when he's screwing around Jaime's college campus waiting for his friend to get out of class.

“We need to talk.”

Jack looks like a deer caught in headlights. “We do?”

“Yes.” He herds Jack off to the wooded area at the west edge of campus and into a clearing and settles both of them on a log. “You have been with Bunny for a year.”

“Yes.”

“And I assume relationship is romantic and sexual.”

Jack covers his face with his hands. “I don't want to have this conversation.”

“I will take that as a yes.” North clasps his hands together. “I know how wonderful being in love is. But its very strange, you being with Bunny. He is pooka and you are human.”

“I'm aware.” Jack keeps his voice cold.

“I reacted badly when you told us, I was caught off guard.” He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “I do not understand. If you want a boyfriend we can find you another. One that looks human.”

“I don't need another boyfriend, I like the one I've got.”

“But he's a rabbit.” North frowns. “Is this a sex thing? Are you a furry?”

“I-no! I'm not a furry! I'm not into him because he looks like a rabbit!”

“Then what is it? Why him instead of a human spirit?”

“Because-” Jack tries to think of something but just shrugs. “Because he's Bunny.”

“But we could find human looking someone. There are many human spirits, we can set you up with Australian one if you are so fond of accent.”

“Its not the accent.” He runs a hand through his hair and sighs through his nose. “Haven't you been so in love with someone that you'd be with them no matter what? That's how much I love Bunny. It doesn't matter that he's a pooka and doesn't really understand why I like kissing or that it took forever for me to even think about having sex with him. I don't want him to be different. He's- he's imperfect and he's mine.”

North looks at him, still clearly not understanding. “But he is a rabbit.”

“Well you're Russian. Can't really change either of those things.” Jack stands up and brushes his pants off. “I have to go meet Jaime. I'll see you later.” North doesn't stop him and he doesn't look back.


	6. Confrontations and amends

Tooth doesn't seek either of them out. They don't see her until the next meeting that ends up being incredibly awkward despite Sandy's acceptance and North at least trying to not suggest Jack finding a human shaped significant other. Tooth doesn't say anything the entire meeting and she doesn't look at either of them. She's the last to arrive and first to leave and Bunny feels like his little sister just cut ties with him and dumped him on the side of an abandoned road.

“I never realized you were that close.” Jack tells him when the others have cleared out and the Warren is empty again.

“Yeah.” He sighs and collapses against a rock. “I think I should go talk to her.”

“Is that a good idea? She still seems kind of upset.”

“I have to.” Bunny looks down at his paws. “She's my sister.”

Jack huffs and sits down next to him. “I know. I know a thing or two about going to extremes for sisters.”

He heads over to her palace the next day and finds her fairies a half frantic mess and she herself isn't looking much better.

“Whoa, hey.” He catches her arm and nearly gets slapped. “Take a breath, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” She jerks away from him and sends out another batch of fairies. “Don't you have somewhere to be?”

“No. Can we talk?”

“What's there to talk about?” 

Bunny sighs and grabs her around the waist to keep her from fluttering off. “Talk to me!”

“I don't want to talk to you!” She struggles against him and claws at his arms. 

“Tell me what's wrong! Tooth, please.”

“I've been your best friend and sister for thousands of years and then Jack comes along and he steals you away in less than a decade! 4,000 years of friendship and camaraderie means nothing in the face of getting some tail!”

“That's not true!”

“Really?” She finally twists away and turns to face him. “He comes into the picture and I barely see you anymore and when I do all you talk about is Jack Frost! You're in love and that's great but you've just completely forgotten about me!”

“I could never-”

“You did! You moved on to new things and I'm still here, waiting for you to come back because that's what I do! I wait to be remembered and then welcome everyone back with open arms! Well I'm sick of it! I'm tired of being pushed to the side when a new toy comes in!” She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “So I'm done. I'm not waiting for my brother anymore. He went somewhere I can't follow and he's not coming back.”

“No.” Bunny reaches forward and takes her hands in his. “No, I'm not gone. I just-I just took a detour. I'm sorry, I've been a shit brother.”

“You have.”

“I know. I just got caught up in settling into a relationship. I shouldn't have just vanished on you like that.” He sighs quietly. “Probably doesn't help that I'm hooking up with your teenage crush.”

“Oh my god.” She yanks her hands away but there's a bit of spark back in her eyes. “You promised to never talk about that.”

“You used to have fairies sent out to look for him, didn't you?”

“Stop!” She covers her ears and turns her back to him. “I can't hear you and I never, ever did that.”

“Are you sure? Cause I think I distinctly remember at least four occasions when-”

“You are the worst!” She shoves him, just hard enough to make him take a step back and laugh. “You pinkie promised to never talk about any of that!”

“Doesn't count when you technically don't have a pinkie.”

She groans and pushes him, more gently this time. “You're awful.”

“My job as a brother.” He pulls her into a proper hug. “I'm sorry, song bird. I'll fix it, okay? I'm not abandoning you.”

“You better not, you silly old rabbit.” She hugs him back and then pinches his hard on the ribs. “I can't believe you brought up the crush.”


	7. That awkward moment when you forget to tell someone something important

Jack and Tooth learn to share Bunny, eventually. If only because Jack has a thing about sisters and Tooth isn't afraid to get physical during an argument. North eventually gives up on setting Jack up with someone else thought it takes nearly fifteen years. Sandy remains blissfully uninvolved for the most part and watches the drama like its his own personal Lifetime original movie only with less domestic abuse and more happy endings. Then Jaime almost has a heart attack over the entire ordeal.

“Why are you marrying Bunny?!”

Jack belatedly realizes that he never actually told his mortal friends about the relationship. “Cause we're in love?”

“I fucking knew it!” Sophie, at least, is absolutely thrilled by the news and looks like she's about to burst into tears of joy. “I knew it since I was six! Didn't I tell you they were in love!”

Jaime looks like he's about to have an aneurism. “Why didn't you tell me before now?!”

“I guess I forgot? There was this big thing like, almost twenty years where we told the other Guardians and they reacted badly so I guess it just slipped my mind.”

“It slipped your mind?!”

“Do you already have everything planned? Is it going to be at your pond? Can I officiate the ceremony? I got my license online.”

“I'll ask Bunny?”

It takes about two days for Jaime to forgive him for never telling them. And Sophie does officiate the wedding much to displeasure of the yeti who wanted to do it.


End file.
